felaryafandomcom-20200214-history
Fauna11
The Felayan fauna is composed of many species from many worlds which makes it very varied and unpredictable. See also carnivorous plants and plant life. These pages feature mostly dangerous or remarkable creatures. There is many many others, from small animals to harmless herbivores, or unreported species that aren't listed here but exist and are part of the great Felarya food chain. Underground fauna Mutabok Size: 3 feet Threath: Moderate Mutaboks are flying reptilians creatures with large bat wings. They are mostly found underground and in dark caves, and prefer dry environments over damp ones. They are ill-tempered and aggressive once disturbed. They will start to hiss at the offender, then small arcs of electricity will start coursing and crackling between two prominent claws situated on each of their wings. If the warning is ignored, the Mutabok will unleash its fury at the offender, lashing at them and shocking them with a strong close-range electrical attack. When they do so, they pursue the enemy relentlessly until they are either killed or they manage to knock it down. While not lethal, for a human, the result can be quite devastating, and and adult mutabok is fully able to knock out an hardened adventurer in seconds, leaving them utterly defenseless against any nearby predators. Their bite is penetrating and painful as well, enhanced by a stinging venom. Mutaboks are typically the kind of creature you don't want to piss off, and if you suddenly ear a hiss in the dark, you better stop right in your track and backtrack carefully. It's interesting to note that if you anger a Mutabok, playing dead sometimes work, if you are convincing enough, making the animal believe it got you, and making it re-enter it's semi-dormant state. Spine Beetle Size: Males 10 feet, Females 9 feet Threat: Moderate alone - Very High in group Spine beetles typically dwell in dark, wet places such as caves and tunnels. With large mandibles able to crush steel, sharp pincers and tough shells, they are very dangerous insects, living in mobile swarms sometime numbering in the thousands. If attacked they will band together and strike back, using the spines on their backs which they can launch with great accuracy and which are coated with deadly venom. They are very resistant as well and their shells can withstand most physical attacks, though sharp objects can cut through it if the attack hits a joint. If you encounter a group of them, you better just run. Zorphalop Size: 1 feet Threat: Very Low underground - Low in the surface A weird little burrowing creature that seems to spend the majority of it's time underground, digging subterranean tunnels. Once in a blue moon though, it surfaces from underground to mate with a female. This wouldn't be a problem except the Zorphalop has one of the strangest mating cycles of any Felaryan creature. Upon surfacing it immediately starts to exude a thick blue vapor from every pore of its body. These vapors once inhaled, even by the Zorphalop itself, cause the soul to enter The Dreamscape instantly. Here the creature is able to navigate the land and to locate its mate with ease and apparently impregnate it. Any predator that tries to prey on the Zorphalop while the animal is in this state will undoubtedly inhale the vapors and find itself in quite a terrifying situation being suddenly thrust into the dreamscape with no prior preparation. A crafty entrepreneur might try to don a gas mask and bottle the vapors though. Selling them as a very potent sleep aids could make one rich. There's also a specialty sleep grenade said to be made in Negav from Zorp Fumes. Abyssal Tonorion Size: 80 to 130 feet long Threat: High This species of Tonorion only lives deep underground in tonorion hives. They are considered to be guardians of the hive and are extremely dangerous. They are voracious, aggressive, blisteringly fast, and possess an extremely tough chitinous skin. These terrible creatures are basically invulnerable to magic and their natural anti-magic aura nullifies it in a large area around them. They are also more intelligent than lesser tonorions and possess a rudimentary grasp of tactics. Credits to: *Randomdude for the Spine beetle. *jedi-explorer for the Zorphalop. *Oldman40k2003 and French-snack for their great help at editing. ^_^ *